This invention relates generally to devices used to separate animals and, more particularly, to a free stall divider that eliminates various obstructions in each stall, thereby increasing the space available for each animal.
Free stalls, or stalls which allow animals to move freely within a limited area, are well known in the art. While effective in some circumstances, pnor art free stall dividers suffer from several disadvantages. First, traditional free stall dividers must be mounted to barn structural elements such as walls, building columns, or center posts, all of which restrict animal movement in the forward direction. These restrictions make it difficult for animals, and particularly cows, to move in a natural way. When cows lie down or rise from a lying position, they naturally move forward or "lunge," and can be injured when they strike these obstructions. Second, when cows lie in a stall, they are most comfortable with their heads positioned to one side. The aforementioned structural restrictions can prevent cows from resting their heads in the most comfortable positions. This is particularly important because it has been shown that cows that live in comfortable quarters produce more milk than other cows. Third, because many of these devices depend on structural elements in the barn for mounting, the placement of the stalls is limited by the existing position of these elements in a barn. Other free stall dividers require the permanent installation of mounting members such as center posts or sockets which are cemented directly to the barn floor. Consequently, once these stalls are positioned in the barn, they are difficult or impossible to move, remove or replace. Third, these prior art free stall dividers require numerous parts, which are heavy, expensive to ship, and difficult to install. In addition, prior art free stall designs often require that two legs be cemented to the floor at opposite ends of the stall to provide structure and stabilization. Once these legs are installed, it is difficult to clean under the stalls, especially when using automatic cleaning equipment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which increases the "lunge" room available to animals.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which allows a cow to comfortably position its head.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which is independent of barn structural elements for mounting.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which can be readily moved within or removed from a barn.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider in which parts can be easily replaced.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which is easy to install.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which requires fewer parts.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which is simple in construction and less costly to ship.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved free stall divider which can be adapted for use in single and double row installations.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved free stall which is easy to clean.
The present invention provides a free stall divider comprising a substantially horizontally extending base, at least one mounting member coupled substantially vertically to the base, and at least one dividing element including a substantially vertically extending mounting portion coupled to said one mounting member. The base provides a platform for mounting the dividing elements, thereby eliminating the necessity to mount structural elements directly to the barn floor, walls, or columns. All of the structure necessary to retain the dividing elements upright is provided by the mounting members, which are located on the base. The dividing elements act essentially like walls, and are positioned to the side of the animals in a stall. Therefore, all of the mounting members are positioned to the side of the animal, rather than in front of the animal. The space in front and to the side of the animals is therefore free of obstructions, thereby increasing the "lunge" room and providing additional room for the animals to place their heads at the side of the stall. Moreover, the majority of the free stall divider is elevated above the floor level so that it is easier to clean under than traditional free stall systems.
Furthermore, because the free stall divider of the present invention is installed independent of the barn structure, it can be readily moved or replaced. In addition, the free stall divider of the present invention can be easily disassembled, and is easier to ship than previous devices. The free stall divider of the present invention can also be adapted for use in both single and double rows of stalls, thereby decreasing the number of different parts which must be acquired when assembling a free stall system.
Other advantages and features of the invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.